Missing halves
by CallaCaptor
Summary: Harry always did feel out of place even in the wizard world. He keeps having visions... Visions of grey skinned and horned creatures that he has always felt like he belonged there with them.
1. Prolog

**Hey I'm CallaCaptor and this is my story, I sadly don't own Homestuck or Harry Potter so yeah... Enjoy the story I should be able to update it once a week, Thanks for reading!**

Mituna was screaming as he felt the splitting in half of his consciousness with the additional pain of over stepping his limit on his psionic powers. The burning was all he could feel until he passed out as he felt the danger that was heading towards everyone began to leave slowly.

(With Harry.)  
A 10 year old Harry Potter jumped up from his poor excuse of a bed as he woke from the nightmare he just witnessed. It didn't really feel like a nightmare more like a memory but he was used to them. He automatically made the strange thought from his head go away but he winced as the pounding that had always appeared after every dream he had like that. The overly large thumping on the top of his tiny room under the stairs indicated that is was time to make breakfast for the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 1

**HEEEEY Thanks for continuing to read this story this chapter is luckily longer then the first but I can't promise that it will stay that way with each chapter. Oh also if you really like this story please comment, follow, or favorite Please! I don't Homestuck or Harry Potter**

After making the breakfast, like he always did, he watched and waited for the Dursley's to finish so he could have the scraps and clean the dishes as they went to the living room to watch the morning news. As they did as he predicted he quickly ate the small amount of food scraps that were mostly from his Aunt. Gathering the dishes he went to go and start his day or usual chores. When he put his hand into the soapy water he felt a dull throb begin on his wrist. The water then began to show a yellowish tint comparing to the usual misty white. Harry pulled his hand out of the water to see quite a large cut on his arm going from the side of his pinky down to the other side of the wrist. The injury it's self didn't shock him it was the color of the blood that was leaking out of it. It was a mustard yellow color that looked bizarre even more then his normal freakishness to becoming out of his arm instead of normal red blood. Harry knew that he could't go to the Dursley's, but it was looking like he would need to now that he was looking at the cut. He began to panic. They would be very mad about breaking the dish and having to waste their time on trying to fix the weird colored cut. As Harry was about to leave and get the cut looked at, a sudden pain filled his head feeling like he was being shocked from inside of his head, causing a new vision to appear...

(Vision)

He seemed to be riding on a black and yellow skate board on concrete " Hey babe!" A feminine voice called "Hey Tula I think I mathtered a new trick want me to teach you?" He asked. Harry seemed to look up from his board and saw what looked like a grey girl with red pointy sunglasses. " Babe your still teaching me I wanna learn how to skate first" She seemed to pout but then turned to a loving smile on her black colored lips. He chuckled at the quick change in attitude " I'm the brightest red for you, you know" She said while walking to him. " I know" Harry said laughingly. The girl elbowed him smiling. Looking into her glasses he could see a little of his reflection showing unruly hair, dual colored eyes and two sets of horns. " Tuna!" she yelled teasingly. " Yeah Yeah brightetht red for you to" After their little pushing match both of them went to the tall grassy field and stared at the stars. After they got confertable a tall horned head popped into their vision."KURLOZ YOU CAME!" Harry yelled jumping up only to be pulled back down by said being. The tall horned person thing ruffled his hair and laid down on the other side of him looking at the stars calmly. He never wanted this to end.

(end of vision)

**Thanks again for reading an I hope that you like it so far! I'm gonna have canon ships and morail fluff ((kinda ))...;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey Well this is a bit late but I was finally able to finish it. I've noticed that some people in the reviews would like the chapters to be longer and I would have to agree with them, it might be hard with the end of the school year coming quickly where I am but I will try. So.. I don't own Harry Potter or Homestuck please enjoy the chapter! **

Having began to wake up his vision was blurry and head pounding from what seemed to be a perfect dream. Harry's sight having fully returned he took in his surroundings, seeing the dusty ceiling with broken puppets creepily hanging from it, he could easily tell that he was in Dudely's old toy room. Feeling a sharp pain in his arm he saw that white gauze was rapped around it with yellow seeping from what he remember was the large cut he had gotten. Feeling something strange with and around his eyes, Harry tried to get off of the dirty mattress to look in a mirror but found his legs uncooperative. He fell onto a pile of some pretty pointy broken toy soldiers in the process. Letting out a quick high pitched yelp he tried to get off of the mix of metal and little plastic men but still couldn't move himself.

Laying there for what seemed to be hours he heard foot steps come near the door. The door burst open showing a red faced Vernon. " What the bloody hell are ya up to freak!" He yelled while grabbing Harry by the back of his overly large shirt and throwing him back on the dirty mattress and hitting his head in the wall. " Stay" Vernon commanded like Harry was a dog. " Your in for a lot of trouble freak breaking the damn plate and makin us see your freaky blood and damn eyes changin" Now Vernon was right in his face and he could smell alcohol on the mans breath. " Your gonna be back in the damn cupboard tomorrow and with more chores ya freak" Vernon slurred and hobbled out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Harry felt the back of his head with his good hand and felt a warm wetness on it. Moving his hand into his vision he saw the strange yellow liquid that he guessed was now his blood. He was just so tired so he wanted to sleep. But that was not possible with the tiny soldiers that decided to come along with his journey from the floor to the bed. Reaching for his back he pulled the little men off and set them in the space next to him. Having failed the first time trying to stand, he decided to stay where he was and play with the soldiers that were in his back moments before. He played for as long as he could knowing he would most likely never get the chance to play with actual toys even if they were pretty worn looking. " Boom! Oh no look out Kurloz I'll save you, I'll save everyone!" Harry said using a soldier with a broken gun in hand and forever stuck in a crouching position as himself to save the other two, one half melted and the other decapitated. After a hour of his heroic defeat of the evil that was going to hurt his friends he fell asleep.

Many hours passed and they then turned to days. After the 6th day of sleep Harry finally awoke.

**HeHe cliffhanger I will try to update it by this time next week or earlier. Please comment what yea think and favorite or follow if you haven't already. Thanks for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welp I haven't posted in a while because shit happened but here it is! YAAAAY this chapter is longer! I also fixed the other chapters so it wasn't just one big chunk of writing. Sorry it took me so long I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Homestuck or Harry Potter**

The long sleep was filled with amazing things. He had a family. He had so much and loved it.

As he rubbed the long sleep from his eyes, the dreams began to flee from his memory much to his disappointment. Harry stared as he saw his surroundings, noticing he was back in the cramped closet. Checking the door to the closet he found that it was left open. He slowly opened it and listened for any signs of the Dursleys. Having heard nothing, not even the television, Harry fully opened the door and headed straight to the kitchen beginning to feel the effects from the coma like state he was in. Going to the cupboard that he knew the Dursleys never went into, he got out his hidden stash of crackers and jerky he was given at lunch at school that he managed to save it. Harry grabbed the food and ate a big chunk of it. Having put the rest back Harry reached to rub the crumbs away, as he felt that odd crumb that some how got near his eye he noticed he was with out his glasses and could see perfectly with out them.

Rushing to the bathroom Harry immediately flipped the light switch on and froze. Harry stared at himself in the big mirror, he was in shock. His eyes were the main cause of his sudden cease in motion. The normal bright emerald color that his eyes to to have were replaced with bright blue and red. " Woah!" It wasn't just the iris color that was changed, it was all of both eyes. His left was a bright blue and the right was red. Harry went closer to the mirror and just stared at himself.

Moments passed and Harry was still staring at the new development with his eyes in fascination. What finally ended the staring contest with himself was the sound of the front door being opened and the stomping of feet in the front hall. " Well Pet that was a wonderful night out, the cinema was a good choice Duders" Vernon's voice sounded like he had a bit to drink on the families outing.

Quickly brushing his already messy hair in front of his eyes to try and not get them noticed as he heard light foot steps coming towards the room. The foot steps came to the door way and Harry look and saw his aunt scowling at him " Well of coarse you had to ruin the night, now get back into the cupboard before your uncle sees you it would be horrible if you ruined his wonderful mood" She said making a shooing motion for him to get out of the bathroom. "Yes Aunt Petunia" He hurried himself in the closet and closed the door waiting for everyone else was asleep. Around six hours later, everything was quiet and it was safe to get out. Stepping out Harry winched as he heard the floor creak under his weight. Staying still for a minute he heard no other movement. Lightly stepping towards the kitchen,he got hry looked at imself a glass of water and sat at the breakfast table just thinking about what he could remember from his dreams and the change with his eyes. Feeling a breeze from somewhere he tensed up and looked around the room and saw nothing " Were those even dreams?" Harry asked himself. "what dreams?" a male American accented voice asked. Whipping his head towards the voice. Harry saw a boy who looked a lot older then himself by maybe 5 or 6 years. He was wearing square framed glasses, had buck teeth, and was in what looked like blue pajamas with a long hood." Uh..." Harry said and stared at the stranger in awe not because of the other boys mysterious appearance but because he was floating. " Oh Hi um I'm John by the way, sorry for interrupting, I can't control where I go" The boy now dubbed John said while rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly . "I-I'm Harry" He croaked out. Walking toward the kitchens light switch he turned it on and moved his hair out of his eyes saw the other boy better. " Woah kid you look like this one troll I meet!" John said excitedly. "Shh If my uncle wakes up I'll get locked in the closet longer" Harry whispered holding a finger to his mouth. " Kid that's not okay" John looked upset."What else do they make you do?" John asked seriously which seemed out of character even having just met him. Harry felt anxious being under Johns gaze so he told him everything.

" Hmm maybe I could take you with me... hm" John looked to be in deep thought holding his chin, then he stared at Harry . " Maybe I could get Jade to do something... Oh I forgot to ask but where are we?" John asked " Oh ah we're on Private Drive" Harry said enthusiastically " I meant what planet" " Oooh we're on Earth" John looked shocked. " I guess I'm in a different time line, So Harry what dreams?" Harry looked at John confused " When I appeared you asked 'where those even dreams'" John said and Harry just nodded in recognition" I've had weird dreams of grey people with horns" Harry looked down at his feet trying to remember more. At that moment pain flashed into his head and he saw what looked like red and blue lightning surround him as he blacked out again.

**Please comment what you think! Oh don't forget to Like or Favorite the story if you like it!**


	5. Chapter 4

Harry felt weird, more so than he had before like his eyes changed. Speaking of eyes he felt like there was something holding them shut, a jelly like substance that he could feel surround his form.

Harry began to twist and jerk as he tried to get out of the goopy stuff. As he was about to give up and except whatever was going to happen he celt a grip on the back of his shirt and was pulled from what he now saw was green slim. Was it that older kid? What was his name... John! John Egg something.

"Damn vwriggler calm the fuck dovwn" Harry wiped some of the gunk out of his eyes only to be met with a pair of white misty eyes. It definitely was not John. The eyes seeminly belonged to what he could only really describe as greaser looking grey guy with horns. "Uuuuuh..." was all he could say as a response. "Jegus you look like a little Tuna, damn" The guy sounded like he had a weird accent, one Harry never heard before, but for reason it was familiar. "Are you just going to fucking stare? Vwe got somevwhere to be" Harry felt himself being set down. For some reason he didn't like this guy. Harry had no reason to though, the greaser practically saved his ass. Woah he just swore, even if it was just in his head. It felt natural.

"The greaser guy never said anything else and just started to walk in a direction. Looking up Harry could only see what looked like bubbles and colorful lights in the sky. This definitely was not the Dursley's, it didn't even look like Earth." WH3R3 7H3 FUCK!" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. He cleared his throat "Um... sir? Do you know where we are?" The guy kept on walking, not even looking back at him, ' how rude, but what was he to expect from Cronus. Wait the guys name is Cronus? How did he know that?' Harry's head began to hurt again as he ran after this Cronus douche. Huh there he goes again, think swearing.


End file.
